


A little change is all we need

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, exchange student?, some minor Bella bashing because she can be an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: The Hermes Exhange Program is something that the Malfoy family wants to do absolutely nothing with. The mere idea of letting a muggleborn child staying with them for a year is absolutely appaling and revolting. but what can they do, when the pureblood ideas and supporting that way of thinking is withering? Narcissa will have to swallow her pride and open up her mind- and her home- in order to stay in game.However, Bellatrix Black is anything but happy with her decision.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Narcissa admired the contrast between her study room and the Manor’s garden outside. Inside the protective walls and warm fire of the room, sipping tea and running her fingers through a shelf of book collections, while outside the cold and dark night descended and made the land hers. It was oddly cold in March, even for England. The white frost on her windows decorated the glass like cold flowers blooming in the winter. The day had been rather calm and pleasant, no meetings had to been called regarding business, and for once she and Lucius hadn’t been bothered by paperwork. The only disturbing matter was the impatient tapping of nails on her wooden armrest, and a sneering face of her sister she couldn’t see, but could perfectly imagine.

“You’re kidding.” Bella said, voice dangerous and cold like the breeze outside. “Narcissa, tell me that you’re bloody kidding with me right now.”

The use of her full name made the woman flinch. Bella only called her Narcissa when she had been throughout enraged with her. But her reaction was her fault, really; she should have known that sharing this information with Bella would cause this _ drastic _ effect. 

“I am not in the mood of playing tricks on you Bella” she calmly stated, ready for the storm her hotheaded sister would clearly unleash on her. “Nonetheless my decision is final. I’ve already applied and filled the requested papers. No doubt, you will soon see it in the Daily Prophet if you don’t believe me.”

“You throw away the traditions and pride of our family, of our culture... and let a filth in your house?! What’s next, you’re getting a muggle spouse for Draco?!” Narcissa heard glasses breaking and turned around. She saw the expensive teacup shattered into pieces, the brown liquid spilled and running of everywhere on the floor. Bellatrix got to her feet and stared menacingly at her sister, wand in hand, although it wasn’t pointed at her. Yet. Cissy knew Bella would never hurt her, but she couldn’t help the doubtful thought passing through her mind for a second.

“Our family need to change, Bella. Our policy needs to change. Face it; the power of the purebloods is fading away, the idea of keeping the family lines pure will not hold us up. Our business already suffered consequences; the mud- muggleborn buyers are the majority, we will hardly win them over by stating they are dirt beneath our boots.”

“That’s what they are.” Bellatrix all but spitted it.

“Do you think it had been easy for me?” she was starting to lose her patience as well. Bellatrix had no idea how much it pained for Narcissa to admit it to herself. “I am saying that this is a sacrifice I must make.”

Bellatrix snorted with a disgusted look on her face. Narcissa’s heart ached; Bella regarded her with the same look she gave to half bloods and  muggleborns . Cissy had to swallow it for now. Maybe one day, her sister will understand and accept it.

“Well, don’t be surprised when your heirlooms start to disappear. Those dirty thieves take everything they can.”

Not even waiting for a response, her sister apparated away with a faint  _ pop.  _ Narcissa sighed and looked down the teacup’s remaining on the floor; the proof of their sisterly bond suffering a damage. Her thoughts travelled back in time, when a different sister left the same impact on their trio.

Like she was trying to chase away the painful memories, the woman shook her head. This was not the time nor the place. She can’t let herself be lost in the past, when she had to worry about her future.

“Dobby.” at her command, the creature appeared and immediately covered in her presence. At least  _ this  _ gave her power and grace. No matter how many  mudbloods she must take in, she was still Lady Malfoy, matriarch of the Malfoy family. “Clean up this mess.”

“Yes, Mistress” the creature squeaked and immediately got to work.

Narcissa turned around, the scene of the pathetic elf crouching was not something she wanted to witness. 

When a few years ago she had heard about the new program of the Ministry, she thought it degrading and outraging. The Ministry threw aside every complain of the pureblood families and launched it anyway. Narcissa was glad Lucius talked her down from publishing a statement in the Daily Prophet. Had she gone ahead with her idea anyway, they wouldn’t have the chance of participating the program now. Narcissa wanted to laugh at the cruel irony; the very thing that she despised would be the one that will save her family.

Muggleborn witches and wizards had a hard time adapting to the wizarding world, everyone knew that. The customs and culture of their world was overwhelming and brand new to merely eleven-year-old children. It was difficult for them to adjust to the many changes in their lives. This wouldn’t be a problem the Ministry would trouble itself with; if there had been only a few  muggleborn mages. But their number had increased over time. If Wizarding Britain wanted to maintain a productive society, they needed  muggleborns . Cultivated  muggleborns .

And so; the Hermes Exchange Program was launched. Every wizarding family could apply, if they could provide room and everything necessary for a person living under their roof for a year. They would educate them on the basic knowledge of their world. It couldn’t be compared to Hogwarts but after spending time with the family, the  muggleborns would enter the school like any other young witch or wizard. 

In return, families received galleons, more than they needed for taking care of another person. Narcissa could imagine how the Weasleys snatched at the opportunity of earning a little more money.

At the end of the day, she had to face it. Leaving behind the majority of the pureblood thinking and being more progressive and open towards the muggles was the only way of staying in the game. And with this little stunt, they could win the Ministry’s  favour , she was sure of that. 

They have already cleaned and prepared a room for the child, in the same wing where Draco was living. Maybe the companion of another kid would leave a good impact on him. Narcissa could recall every evening they’ve spend at a ball or celebration; Draco could never make friends, even though there were usually others in his age. He would always retreat to a corner of the ballroom, or linger around her or Lucius; awaiting the moment they would finally go home.

To prepare, Lucius immediately read a book about something called electricity and Narcissa studied muggle history for hours. Her early disgust and reluctant effort took a turn, and soon her interest was almost genuine. History was a useful way to know more about the muggles, to somewhat understand their way of thinking.

The woman placed down her own teacup on the window’s perm. The upcoming year will be challenging; aside from the newcomer, she had a feeling soon her sister will make appearance again.


	2. Chapter 2

Being used to apparating for the majority of her life did not ease the discomfort of the process for Minerva. Still, she landed on steady feet and quickly hid in the shadow of the nearby building, searching the area for muggles who might have witnessed her arrival. The street was empty, and after a few seconds of looking around, she stepped into the light of the pylon in the lonely street. 

Small English houses lined up, the trimmed little gardens seemed to be in a much darker and unsettling shade of green in the evening lights. Nearly all downstair windows were playing in the color of yellow; despite the darkness, it was far too early to retreat into the bedrooms. Minerva fished out her pocket watch. 7:30 in the evening, if everything goes well, an hour later she will be able to enjoy the warmth of her own house. 

The woman checked the number at the head of the street; 4th row, she was in the right place, she’d need to walk down a few more houses only. 

The only sound was the faint click her booths made as she strode on the cobble-stones, when she arrived at her destination. It was a little house with white walls and black iron fences, not different from its neighbors. The number of seven was engraved on the left side of the door. Minerva smoothed out her blue robe, turned her hat slightly to the right and placed her knuckles five times against the wooden door in a strict fast pace. 

Not a minute later, the door opened and the golden colors of a kitchen’s lamp sifted into the hallway and out to the empty dark street. She saw two curious pair of eyes prying from a dining table, but her vision of the two was blocked by a man’s figure. Minerva needed a few seconds till her eyes could adjust to the light coming from behind the person. 

“Can I help you?” the voice was polite, if a little suspicious. 

“Most certainly. I would like to step in however; it is rather cold outside for a long conversation” Minerva replied and without waiting for the man’s response, she entered the muggle house. A mix of surprise and admiration must have come over him, because he immediately stepped aside to let in the weird looking stranger. 

“May I get your-” 

“My name is Minerva McGonagall.” she cut in half the question she’d expected. “I am the Transfiguration Professor and the Vice Principal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “ 

Before the man could answer, she continued. 

“Your name is John Granger, and I assume Monica Granger and your daughter are sitting in the kitchen?” from the authorative look she gave to Mr Granger, he couldn’t do else but nod. 

“Before you ask; I did not collect this information to use it any way against you or your family. I’ll skip to the matter, as it is quite late already. No matter how brief my explanation might be, I assure you It will include everything you will need to know about the upcoming years.” 

_______ 

After she was done with her long monologue, Minerva ranked her eyes through her audience. Monica Granger could only stare at the empty white table in front of her, processing the heard words of the woman. The confusion, surprise, and something more Minerva couldn’t quite name caused a chaotic mess in John Granger’s mind, his mimics having a race trying to show a matching expression of each emotion. 

Between them, a child sat. As her head was slightly turned down in contemplation, the bushy chestnut curls covered her face. From the woman’s high perspective, she couldn’t read from the child’s eyes. 

“I must add that you take the news rather calmly” she said, when the silence grew uncomfortable. “There had been a family that tried to throw a vase at me.” 

“Believe me, Professor McGonagall, I am close to that state.” Monica shook her head in disbelief. “But I guess dodging that would be nothing compared to your... demonstration.” 

“You are quite right about that.” Minerva nodded and sipped from the offered tea. Her dry throat welcomed the drink, although it had already turned cool. Hermione was the first out of the three who asked for proof. The witch had expected that, immediately she transfigured a plate into a hedgehog, with a flick of her wand the table cover turned into radiant pink, even gone as far as decorating the textile with yellow flowers. 

After everything was changed back to its original state – the hedgehog as well, before it could run away. 

It always tugged a smile in Minerva when she saw the happy exclaim of the muggleborn children. Their joy was genuine upon discovering the many wonders this new world could give them. If the professor was honest with herself, the muggleborn students where her favorite; always more eager, always trying their best to manage in the school and in the new ways life opened up to them. 

“Miss Granger.” hearing her name, the girl looked up. “I would like to give you your Hogwarts acceptance letter. Aside from the formal notice, it includes a shopping list for your upcoming term. However, that is still a year away.” 

“What about an entrance exam? I-I don’t know where to get these, I don’t think Sainsbury’s sell I don’t know- magical cauldrons, or...” all the questions spiraling around her head wanted to come out at the same time. If Minerva wanted to try legilimency on her, she was sure she’d find a million questions. Eventually, the young witch ended up choosing to word out only one. 

“You said that is still a year away. Why do I get it now?” 

“That is the other important matter I must mention.” Minerva nodded. “It might even offer a solution for the required items.” 

She wetted her lips for presenting the topic. 

“For many years, muggleborn students entered our world without any previous knowledge. Of course, it isn’t their fault, the magical world tries its best to shield any magical being from the muggle eyes. However, our Ministry - which regulates the laws, as I mentioned – realized the problems this difficulty causes. Finally, might I say. “ 

The woman paused to answer Miss Granger’s possible questions, but the girl only nodded in acknowledgement and looked at her with expectant eyes. Minerva continued. 

“A few years ago, the Ministry launched the Hermes Exchange Program as a solution. The idea was inspired by the muggle student programs, with a similar method; the student in question – you, Miss Granger – would spend a year with a wizarding family. They’d provide you shelter, food, even pocket money. Most importantly, muggleborn students would have a year to learn and educate themselves in our world, by having a wizarding family helping and guiding them.” 

She carefully looked up and studied the expressions of the three people sitting across her. 

“The program is financed by the Ministry. Based on the past participants’ experiences, it has been successful so far.” 

“So, you want us to send our daughter away for a _year?!_ And spend it with complete strangers?!” Monica was the first one to react, her loud words were accompanied by a swift movement. She all but jumped up from her seat and glared at Minerva. 

“The program isn’t mandatory.” she raised her hand, an attempt to calm Mrs Granger down, and get her back to her seat. “Although highly suggested. Your daughter will spend seven years in Hogwarts, in my opinion it is rather useful to get accustomed to our world.” 

She raised her wand and pointed it at the cold beverage in front of her. Immediately, it turned as hot as she’d received it. Minerva didn’t miss the slight flinch of the parents when she performed this little trick. She could have deemed it to the muggle parents’ usual distress, but something didn’t sit right there with her. 

The woman chased the thought away. It was a long day; she had visited at least twenty muggleborn households. She must be imagining things. 

“I will leave you a few days to decide about the program. A few days later I will send an owl to return your answers-” 

“I'd like to participate!” the excited answer of Hermione cut her off. “In the program I-” 

“Absolutely not!” said Mr Granger, for the first time since Minerva sat the family down for her explanation. “I will not send Hermione to some lunatic house to-” 

“Excuse me, Mr Granger,” She was losing her patience. “I understand it is a lot to take in, but I will not sit idly by and let you insult our culture.” 

John Granger closed his mouth and sent a distrusting look to Minerva’s right side, where her wand laid. There was a bitter taste in Minerva’s mouth; she hated seeing the glimpse of fear in these people’s eyes. It wasn’t their fault; humans naturally distrust things they do not know. But at least, she ahd gotten Hermione’s answer. 

“If you’re sure about that,” she turned to the young girl. “I will gladly return with the papers within a few days.” 

“Shouldn't the decision be ours?” Mrs Granger asked. 

“We believe it is up to the students,” Minerva answered. “As they would be the one who would spend the year with a different family.” 

“Mom, please,” Hermione pleaded. “I want to get to know this... this whole world. And spending a year abroad sounds scary but I really want to go. I want to know everything.” 

Her mom’s eyes have softened. “Won’t you miss us?” 

“Of course I will.” the professor noticed how the girl’s lips trembled for a second. 

“I will give you time to make a decision about this.” she said and hoped it sounded reassuring. “And even if you back down, don’t worry. On the last week of August –next year for you – I will lead the muggleborns around Diagon Alley, a shopping street for our kind. You’ll be able to buy the necessary books there.” 

“If there wouldn’t be any questions, I would take my leave then“ she stood up from the chair and extended her arm towards Hermione who firmly shook it without hesitation. “it was a pleasure getting to know you, Ms Granger. Have a very good evening” 

Not even waiting for a moment more, she apparated away, knowing very well that she left a perplexed little family behind. 

“She can simply disappear,” whispered Monica and shook her head in bewilderment. “Unbelievable.” 

_____________ 

Minerva walked up and down in the small headmaster office. It always bothered her how Albus could display so much unnecessary items everywhere, that took up usable free space. She knew for a fact, that the wizard rarely- if never- used them. But her annoyance wasn’t merely with the magical items that day. She was just about to finish the tedious paperwork this program required; checking the admission papers of the families, and then finally giving the pack of parchments to Albus. 

“We have the right to deny their request,” she sternly said, hoping that the man sensed how the opposite of that was out of question. 

“Why are you against them, Minerva? They can provide everything that is needed for one more person to stay under their roof.” his blue eyes twinkled with kindness, and in that moment, the witch wanted nothing more than curse him out of his own office. 

“Letting a muggleborn child stay with them is equal to handing a witch to a group of 16th century peasants.” Minerva fumed; she couldn’t believe how Albus didn’t see the problem. “You have the right to refuse them, and yet you don’t.” 

The old wizard simply raised his eyebrows, and Minerva felt like she was a young student again. The man expected her to know the answer to her question. 

The fact that the Malfoys wanted to accept a transfer student was just as ridiculous as letting them actually participate in the program. She stopped her pacing. 

“This is about money, isn’t it?” she sighed. “How much did they _donate_?” she hoped she filled the last word with as much disdain as she felt towards the family’s corrupt actions. 

“Surprisingly, they’ve yet to present us with a single galleon,” Albus answered, as he reached out and caressed the beak of Fawkes. “Although I’m sure once they receive a rejecting letter, then... how muggles say it... the big bucks start rolling in.” 

“Then why?” 

“Oh, they do not participate out of kindness I am sure.” he said but when saw how Minerva opened her mouth to object, he quickly continued. “their motive might not be entirely friendly, but I believe this can be the start of a change.” 

“I don’t trust your gut feeling, but then again, you had always surprised me. I hope you’re right this time, because if not,” she turned around and opened the heavy wooden door. She cast a look at the peaceful office and the cheerful wizard. “then we might just send a child away for an utterly terrible year.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse Minerva's attitude, she had a long day.


End file.
